1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door panel opening and closing device for a casing, more particularly to a door panel opening and closing device for a casing which can automatically turn to an open position or a closed position after being turned past a specific angular position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional casing for holding a storage device for storing a hard disk, or a server generally includes a casing body and a door panel connected pivotally to a front side of the casing body. The door panel is turnable between a closed position where the door panel shields the front side of the casing body, and an open position where the front side of the casing body is accessible. One such casing for an electronic device is disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. M344006.
However, the turning of the door panel from the closed position to the open position or vice versa requires manual turning of the door panel by a user. Therefore, to devise a structure with a door panel that will automatically turn to a desired open or closed position after being turned past a specific angular position is the subject of improvement of this invention.